Sound Mind: Shiro and Dahlia
It was an unpleasant Thursday as the heavens saw ti fit to weep over the land of France. The academy had athletics training on the program for the day, only for the rain to ruin the original plans, much to the joy of the students and the chagrin of the teachers. However, it was quickly established that the same plans would happen, just within the confines of the gymnastics hall. While the majority of the students bemoaned their predicament, a certain student by the name of Dahlia Amarante seemed excited to step up to the plate, trying to encourage the others to cheer up. The stoic teacher waited for the remaining, slacking students to arrive in the hall, patiently looking over the already arrived ones, putting together a match list. Shiro Dubois, much like most of his classmates had been slightly relieved when they heard of the rain. Unfortunately for them, the activities would continue. As their teacher began to list off the pairs, Shiro was surprised and somewhat happy that he had been paired with Dahlia. To be frankly honest, he had a thing for her. She was smart, skilled, beautiful; she was the entire package. He gulped as he walked forward to greet her, a smile on his face. "Hey Dahlia!" he said, greeting her. "Guess we're partners for this activity." Dahlia turned her attention to the side as she heard her name be called. An unacquainted young man to her was approaching. She put on a cheerful smile and extended her hand for him to shake. "So you are Shiro then? A pleasure to make your acquaintance." She spoke gladly as her mind pondered the man. While she was suffering from her ''affliction ''she could still admit a certain charm and handsomeness to him, from an objective standpoint. The two of them shook hands before taking a stand beside each other, waiting for their turn to step up to the ring. "I've seen you around, but I don't think we've ever talked anytime before. Mind telling me a bit about yourself?" "Sure," Shiro responded. "Well, I'm Shiro Dubois. I was born in Paris, but moved to Japan for a while before moving back to France. I have a Quirk, as most of us do." he finished. He ran a hand through his hair, and then rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess it's your turn for the introduction, Dahlia." Dahlia giggled in response to his hasty answer. "Very well, as I'm sure you know, I am Dahlia. Dahlia Amarante, hailing from Japan's Tokyo and recently moved here to France in hopes of attending a different school and to gain a hero license in Europe rather than fight for work in a crowded Japan. I want to be something of an Idol Hero, someone who fights crime with a dance and smile and inspires joy in others. My quirk is Empathy, a quirk you soon will see in action no less." She spoke as the teacher called them up to the ring. "Break a leg Shiro." Dahlia spoke as she jogged up to the ring and took her position. He nodded, jogging to his position. He began to stretch, taking in deep breathes and exhaling soon after. He stood to his full height, plugging in earpods and playing his music. This way, he could use his Quirk properly. Visions flashed through his head, and he tried his best to remember them. They'd repeat eventually, but until then he had to be ready. "Ready when you are, Dahlia." Dahlia began to jog on the spot, building up a sweat. After about a minute of heavy stomping to the ground as she did her stationary run, she then began to sprint, well beyond an ordinary human's speed, scurrying towards Shiro's position, with a smile on her face as she hummed a sweet little tune to herself. She jumped into the air to deliver a spinning heel slam to Shiro's frame. Sure he had known she was going to do that, but it was faster than anticipated. He nimbly avoided the strike, rolling away. Knowing that the force of her kick would pull her forward slightly, he launched forwards. As he approached her inside, he suddenly shifted positions, ending up on her outside. With such a rapid movement, he went to slam his elbow into her shoulder. While she could have moved out of the way in good time, Dahlia allowed herself to be struck to the shoulder, all in order to build up power. With the kinetic force of the elbow blow she used the strike to allow her to spin around faster, going in for a palm thrust to his chest, charged with excessive amounts of kinetic energy, essentially amplifying her striking power greatly. He knew it was going to happen, but he couldn't manage to avoid it. It sent him flying backwards. As he flew back, he spun around in the air, landing on his feet. As soon as he landed, he rushed forward, going for a class punch to her gut. Dahlia saw him approaching her, and yet she stood there, waiting for him. The blow came, straight to her stomach, and she did nothing to prepare for it. If she tensed up it would have dampened the blow, something she didn't want at the moment. The air was knocked out of her as she upchucked some lesser amounts of her stomach's content. Once she had recovered she looked up at Shiro, a smile on her face, something which looked genuine rather than mocking. "Come on, Shiro, show them the strength within you." she spoke, her voice alluring and tempting. Shiro began to blush slightly. He rubbed the back of his neck, although he was still on guard. He got back into his stance, continuing to hum a tune for his Quirk. A few images flashed through his mind, and he decided on the best course of action. He rapidly rushed towards Dahlia at a moderately fast pace. As if he had expected an attack, Shiro jumped midair, quickly bringing his center of gravity lower to the ground so he got to the ground faster. Upon landing, he sent a fast and powerful kick to her exposed back. Dahlia was thrown forward by the force of the kick. The little air she and gathered was forced out her lungs once more, making her, for but a moment, feel a sense of asphyxiation. She made quick work to try and refill her lungs and recompose herself. She got back up on her slightly shaky legs. The students around either laughed at her or scoffed at her "incompetence". Dahlia then began to slowly walk towards Shiro, a walk which then became a jog which then shifted into an inhuman sprint. She then halted a mere 4 feet away from Shiro when she brought her hand together in her hero move known as the "Thunderclap", hoping to create a shockwave strong enough to knock him out of the arena. "Shit!" Shiro exclaimed as she appeared in front of him. He knew she was going to do that, but he didn't have enough time to react. Her hands slammed together, and he could feel the shockwave. He was about to be sent back, but he wasn't going to lose. He didn't want to. As he was swept off of his feet, he used his height to his advantage. He went to wrap his legs around Dahlia. If his plan worked, he'd be sent flying backwards with Dahlia in tow. All in all, a win-win situation.